I've Had The Time of My Life
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: What happens when Rachel finds out Santana took Finn's v-card? sequal to 'sway'


Oh My God did Britt just ask me what I think she just asked me?

"What?" I ask with a confused look on my face that looks almost as stupid as Finn's

"I said,was she good?"

"Was who good at what Britt?" I say still looking in the mirror. trying to make it seem like I'm fixing my make up

"Don't play dumb with me Santana. Was Rachel good at sexy times?" I can't believe anyone would ever call Britt stupid, in fact she's a fucking genius.

"I don't know what you're talking about Britt." I try to deny it, although I don't know why. You can't deny anything with Britt

"Oh come on Santana, I know how you look afterwards. You have a certain glow to you that says 'I just got laid'" she says with a smirk.

"That's ridiculous Britt, you can't honestly believe that I have a 'certain glow' do you?"

"Well that, and I can see through your dress that you haven't straightened out your underwear." I grab my underwear and straighten them out, which makes Brittney laugh.

"Ok, you caught me. Now what do you want?"

"I want to know if she was good."

"Ok Britt, she was good. Now can we drop it?" I ask, but i know it's pointless.

"No, when did this start?" I knew Britt would start with all the questions.

"Ugh, fine this was only the second time, the first was after our mash up for our boys vs girls competition."

"Will you do it again? Does she use her tongue?"

"I don't know, I never really plan for them to happen, and no she doesn't use her tongue." I expect her to start questioning me some more, but instead she just says 'Oh' and we walk out of the bathroom to see Frankenteen singing Just the way you are. I really don't understand how Berry can fuck me in the bathroom, then go dance with her boyfriend like they're the perfect couple. I feel a weird feeling watching them dance. At first I thought it was disgust, because they're so lovey dovey it's making me want to puke. Then when he pulls her closer I realize it's JELOUSY! Oh my god I'm jelous? Of Finn? Well,Berry is smokin' hot and easily the best fuck I ever had, and if watching them dance makes me feel like this, then that settles it. Rachel Berry Will Be Mine!

So, it's been a couple weeks since the wedding and I've come to the decision that if Rachel was going to be mine, I have to break up her and Finn, so that's phase 1 of my plan. I saw the perfect opportunity today in glee when Mr shue said that Finn and Rachel won't be lead singers at sectionals and Finn started whining about it.

"You're such a hypocrite." I tell Finn and Rachel jumps out of her chair

"Like you even know what that means!" She shouts at me

"It means you boyfriends full of crap, Hobbit."

"You know what, ever since the wedding you've been up my butt and I'm sick of it!"

"Rachel she's not worth it." Finn says to calm her down, but it only pissed me off!

"Oh really, cause that's not what you said in that motel room." The looks on Rachel's and Finn's face are freakin' great right now! It's a fucking kodak moment, so I'm going to try and make it last. "That's right yentle, your sweetheart's been lying to you, because he and I totally got it on last year."

"Enough!" Mr shue shouts. Everything that happened next was kind of a blur, because I'm plotting in my head phase 2 of my plan. I mean there's no way that their relationship was going to last now was it? I know it's going to take some time. Rachel probably hates me right now,but I know she'll get over it. Right now my plan will have to wait anyway, I'm being fetured at sectionals and I have to practice.

I'm so ready for this! Kurt and the school of gays just finished performing, so we're next. Trouty mouth and tubbers are taking there places for their song,so the rest of us are getting ready backstage for our cue. On my way to the stage someone grabs my arm and pulls me into the bathroom and I look to see who it is and sure as shit it's Rachel.

"Oh hell no! I know what happens with Rachel Berry in bathrooms,and I will not do this right before I'm fetured at sectoinals for the first time!" Rachel gives me a glare before grabbing me, turning me around and bending me over the sink. Before I can say anything she lifts my dress and smacks my ass hard.

"You say that like you have a choice,Santana." she says before smacking me again. I would normally enjoy this, but we need to perform and I hear the music start.

[Sam]  
>Now I ve had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear its the truth and I owe it all to you<p>

[Quinn]  
>Cause I ve had the time of my life and I owe it all to you<p>

"Fuck! Berry we have to get out there!" I shout hoping she would let me go, but instead she smacks me again

"We'll get out there Santana when I decide we're done." She starts smacking me again,and one hit after another I find my ass burning and I also find myself getting wetter with each smack. "You're such a fucking slut Santana! Was it worth it? Was taking Finn's virginity worth it?" She says as she continues to spank me. Truth be told at this point I'm not sure if it was worth it if all she's gonna do in spank me. "I tell you to stay away from Finn, then you drop a bomb like this!" Rachel grabs my arm and turns me around so we're now facing each other."Aploigize." Rachel demands

"Why would I do that, Finn is the one who lied to you. I just made him a man." I say with a shrug. What happens next was completley unexpected she pushes me against the sink, which fucking hurt, but before I can yell at her she pushes up my dress up and pulls down my underwear and pushes three fingers inside of me.

"Now, are you going to apoligize?"

"I have nothing to apoligize for Berry!" I don't know why I said that, I mean it's true but to get her to fuck me I would say anything now. Rachel is getting more pissed off and she grabs my left nipple through my dress with the hand that's not inside me and twists it.

"Yes you do Santana, how about you apoligize for possibly ruining my relationship, or for humiliatimg me in front of the whole glee club!"

[Sam]  
>I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me<p>

[Quinn]

We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy

"Damn it! Berry we have to get out there!" I shout, I mean I'm so wet right now all I want is for her to fuck me to no end, but we have to get on that stage. I expect Rachel to back off, but instead she starts pumping her fingers fast. It hurts at first, Ive never had more than two fingers, but then it starts to feel good.

"I'm in no hurry to get out there,Santana. I'm just swaying in the backround. However,you have a solo coming up, so if you want me to finish this up and get out there fucking apoligize!"

"I'm sorry ok!" I yell in defeat, I need this to end

"What are you sorry for?" Rachel asks as she starts pumping faster

"Fuck! I'm sorry I ruined your relationship and...Fuck!...And for humiliating you! Now please hurry up!" She starts pumping faster,which I didn't even know was possible and I feel myself clench around her fingers.

"hurry up and cum for me Santana, we have to get out there remeber?" Rachel curls up her fingers and uses her other hand to pinch my nipple

"Oh God...oh God...don't stop...don't stop... Rachel! I yell as I cum harder than I had in our previous sexual encounters. Rachel and I don't speak afterwards, we just straighten ourselves up and run. I keep running and feel a bit of relief when I see the curtain is still down.

[Sam & Quinn]  
>Now with passion in our eyes There s no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each others hand Cause we seem to understand the urgency ooh Just remember! You re the one thing I can t get enough of So I ll tell you something This could be love<p>

Rachel and I take our places and just wait now for the curtain to pull up. I notice a smirk from Brittney, which means questions later but for now we need to survie the rest of this performance. I think I finally caught my breath enough for me to go through with this performance, good thing too because the curtains opening.


End file.
